


Гли-Ансельм

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, koryusai279



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Вдохновлено заявкой с Инсайда «Бекетт/Вэл». Гли-Ансельм — родная планета Тобиаса Бекетта; «вернулся бы на Гли-Ансельм, освоил бы валакорд» было его последними словами. Описание реалий Гли-Ансельма целиком на совести автора





	Гли-Ансельм

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено заявкой с Инсайда «Бекетт/Вэл». Гли-Ансельм — родная планета Тобиаса Бекетта; «вернулся бы на Гли-Ансельм, освоил бы валакорд» было его последними словами. Описание реалий Гли-Ансельма целиком на совести автора

Вэл идет ему навстречу и несет корзину местных плодов, рыжих и блестящих, соблазнительно упирая ее в бедро — милая, хочется сказать ему, зачем ты таскаешь такую тяжесть, сейчас он подойдет и обязательно отберет их у нее. У них есть дом в два этажа, ветер играет в кронах деревьев, а по вечерам одуряюще пахнут цветы в саду, и светильники, каких больше нигде не найдёшь — круглые аквариумы с фосфорецирующими водорослями — сияют так, словно на землю спустились звезды. Местные модницы вставляют в украшения их микроскопические копии, и он обязательно купит ей такие, как только осенью они продадут урожай. Тогда они поедут на ярмарку в столицу, будут пить здешнее вино, пахнущее сладкими ягодами, сидеть ночами напролет на уютных открытых террасах, болтая со старыми и новыми знакомыми и любуясь на море, озаренное огнями подводных городов, где живут большеглазые зеленокожие наутоланы. Мысли его путаются, вечерний бриз дует с моря, сумерки наплывают в окно. Он надевает очки, чтобы разглядеть ноты, Вэл, кутаясь в большую вязаную шаль, стоит у него за спиной. Она кладет руку ему на плечо, и он пожимает ее своей. И прежде, чем темнота смыкается над ним окончательно, он еще успевает мимолетно удивиться, откуда на ней жесткая кожаная перчатка.  
Мгновение спустя Хан выпускает его мертвую ладонь. 

*

Хан не помнит выстрела.  
Помнит, как держал Бекетта на мушке, как тот дернулся и обмяк, оружие выпадает из рук, он бежит к Бекетту — шаг, другой, третий, пятый. Он не мог бы сказать, что чувствует. Кажется, он должен был бы испытывать боль, или радость, или вину, но почему-то он не чувствует ничего. Живой Тобиас вызывал в нем какие-то эмоции, но мертвый Бекетт уже не трогает его, стремительно становясь частью пейзажа, таким же неодушевленным, неопасным и бесполезным, как скалы, море и небо вокруг. Мысли переключаются на другое, у Хана есть, о чем подумать, топливо, Энфис Нест, Чубакка, раздобыть корабль, свалить отсюда. Он возвращается, поднимает бластер, шаг, другой, третий, пятый. Ствол холодный, и Хан мимоходом чувствует, что что-то не так, но восприятие уже стирает эту деталь, уводя в самые глубины памяти и похоронив там навсегда, вместе с вереницей проистекающих из нее выводов, прежде, чем она достигнет разума, и тот осознает ее значение. Он разворачивается и идет навстречу Чуи — шаг, другой, третий.  
И вдруг все краски разом возвращаются в мир: ласковый ветер, касающийся его лица, запах моря, шум прибоя, шорох песка под ногами. Все это обрушивается на него единым шквалом — и только теперь Хан с ослепительной ясностью понимает: он свободен.

*

Через широкое окно одной из нижних — боевых — рубок Ки'ра наблюдает за ними: три точки далеко внизу, одна неподвижная, две быстро удаляются от нее. Она знает яхту Драйдена Воса как свои пять пальцев — все роскошные палубы и все жуткие секреты трюмов, знает, что оружие на ее борту способно как разнести небольшую планету, так и поразить одинокую цель с точностью снайперской винтовки. Она ждала, видят звезды, отчаянно ждала, что Хан выстрелит сам, покуда ею не овладел мгновенный, парализующий мысли страх, что он так и не решится или, того хуже, опоздает. Нет. Только не Бекетт. И лишь теперь, окончательно удостоверившись, что ее попадание было точным и контрабандист мертв, Ки'ра разжимает на гашетке негнущиеся пальцы. В голове мелькает горькая мысль, что хотя она избавила Хана разом и от Бекетта, и от тяжкой необходимости стрелять первым, он вряд ли будет ей за это благодарен. Две точки внизу пересекают границу окна и скрываются из виду, а ей некуда бежать, даже в мечтах, потому что на том месте, где у Бекетта Гли-Ансельм, у нее ничего нет. И выбора у неё нет тоже. Она обвинила Бекетта в смерти Драйдена Воса, и теперь ей нужна его голова как доказательство свершенной Багровым рассветом мести. В противном случае её новый хозяин сам найдёт его; он догадается, уже догадался, что Бекетт действовал не один, и если он влезет Бекетту в голову — а он влезет, — он увидит, как на самом деле все произошло. Он увидит ее, Ки'ру, но, главное, он увидит там Хана — а этого она никак не может допустить. И потому Бекетт должен исчезнуть.  
И ещё потому, что Ки'ра не может оставить Хана ему. Она поняла это сразу, ещё тогда, когда увидела их в первый раз. Только не Бекетту. Бекетт сделает его таким же, как он сам, расчетливым, опасным и печальным, сотрет навек с его лица ту улыбку, которая давала ей силы жить. Пусть в ее душе нет своего Гли-Ансельма, но у нее есть память об улыбке Хана и надежда на то, что он останется тем, кем был — _хорошим человеком_.  
И это неправда, что она ничего не чувствует. Что-то сломалось в этом лучшем из миров, в самой его сердцевине, и миллиарды созданий, которые могли бы жить в любви и созидании, каждый день убивают друг друга, а она так и не научилась смотреть на это с холодным сердцем. И поэтому, глядя на единственную оставшуюся за оконным стеклом точку, она все-таки произносит, не губами, а лишь в мыслях, так, что ни один мускул не двигается на ее безмятежном лице: «Я сожалею».


End file.
